


Loki, the Trickster

by AnnoraHenryston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "All blondes do share a type", Adorable Groot and Loki, Blondes meant for Quill and Thor, Loki being childish, M/M, Mention of Quill and Gamora, Pure sweet and cute, Thor being oaf as he always is, no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: After the night of Vahalla, Thor notices Loki's being playing tricks non-stop and Thor doesn't understand why, and the answer is something Thor couldn't remember.Story follows on: "The Drunken Asgard King"





	Loki, the Trickster

**Loki, the Trickster**

 

“Loki, brother?”

 

“My name is Loki and I am, unfortunately, your adopted brother,”Loki says while he throws a grape into his mouth.

 

“Do you not gain weight? You’ve been seating ever since I came into you library, and not moments ago, we had our dinner. How do you…” Thor gave a curious examine gaze on Loki’s taut body.

 

With a role of his emerald green eyes, Loki waved away the plate of grapes and the red wine sitting next to the plate, he then turned around to Thor with a smirk on his face, eyes with taunt. Slowly, Loki lowered his hand; a faint glow of green still presents itself around the finger tip, as Thor watched the glow fade Loki spoke: “Did you really think I eat all day everyday? It was no more than an illusion of mischief to be messed around with oaf ones, which it seems…you are one of them, brother.”

 

Thor mumbled something under his breath, carefully dropped the Strombreaker on the floor and walked towards the chair next to Loki’s chaise Longue that he’s lying on.

 

Loki watched Thor with eyes of curious. Seeing Thor seated down comfortably, a smile climbed to his thin lips which Thor didn’t notice, Loki gave a small twitch to his fingers and the chair underneath Thor vanished before Thor could notice something is happening. With a huge _Thump_ , Thor dropped to the ground while a small gap happens too.

 

“Loki!” Thor growled in the background of Loki’s historically laugh and rolling in his chair.

 

Ever since the night in Vahalla, drunken King of Asgard gave his adopted brother a drunkened unofficial proposal, Loki’s been playing tricks on Thor. They were small tricks, but most certainly embarrassing ones to ruin Thor’s day.

 

Those moments were the times that Thor will never expect the tricks to come. Like during a warrior assemble, giving the Valkeryries talks on war, comforting a lost Asgardian in the forest, having a snooze in his own chamber during an afternoon. Every single day a trick will play nearby and now Thor’s getting paranoid on the doings of Loki’s. He would use a stick and poke at a rock in the training field and call Loki’s name, that’s the moment when Loki would appear, dressed in his green robe and a smirk on his face while saying: “I do not appreciate on how you think of imagination, Thor,” then walks off from the field leaving Thor stunned in the chuckles of the other Asgardians.

 

However, paranoid as Thor is, these small tricks aren’t coming to an end and now Thor really wants to know why.

 

Thor climbed up from the floor, dusted his clothing and looked at the laughing Loki with a grin. “Loki, enough of this!”

 

“It’s called having some fun in your duplicate 4.1-like life. Eat, work, training, sleep. Boring!” Loki says while lying lazily on his back.

 

“If this got anything to do with the night in Vahalla…” his words were interrupted by loki’s laugh.

 

Loki stood up from his chaise, walked over to where Thor’s standing with an icy smile on his lip and a little cheekiness that made Thor melt just a little.

 

How long has it been since he last saw that cheekiness upon Loki’s face? Not since he fell from the rainbow bridge or the days after he came back from death. Sure he had grown out from the haunt, but Thor knows there’s something wrong in Loki’s behaviour, there would be times that he would sit there and stare out looking at one thing constantly, mumbling on about something that Thor cannot make out. It was only when Loki told him – unconsciously – about he was in a dreamland like place when he was gone, Thor at that moment realised Loki’s having time of which he cannot tell reality or fantasy.

 

When things started to change was the night after Vahalla, the moment when Thor had noticed Loki’s been playing tricks again. It’s like the child Loki had taken over the matured up one that’s near 1400years old.

 

“Dear brother,” the Trickster spoke using his silver tongue and with a drawling tone, “It has everything to do with the night in Vahalla.”

 

Thor’s confused. “I thought I already admitted to my doings of that night. What else is there to remember? Did I do something else that turned you to have such a drat on me?”

 

Loki sniggered as he disappeared from the front of Thor with a spark of green, reappearing behind him with silence, and then pushed Thor leading him to fall face down to the chaise longue. As Thor landed and turned around to face Loki with unpleasant, Loki had made his way towards Thor and crawled upon Thor’s hugely built body.

 

The cold minty scent and sinew feeling of Loki’s body had slowed Thor brain down from processing what is happening. He can feel Loki’s cold long fingers undressing his armour, he can hear his and Loki’s heartbeat beating on the same rhythm.

 

Unconsciously, Thor pulled Loki in by grabbing on his arm and buried his own head to Loki’s shoulder.

 

“This is what had – unfortunately – happened,” Thor heard Loki say, no more than a small whisper as he laid teeth to the inner neck of Loki’s, “You bit me, Thor.” And just like that, Thor froze.

 

 

“So that’s your brother then?” Rocket asks with Groot in his hands, who's fiddling with the dirt that he’s trapped in. “Do you keep him up in a tower or something? You say he’s been back for three years and you didn’t bother to up-date me?! And you call me your friend?”

 

Thor rubbed his nose with awkward, battling with his own brain of what to reply back.

 

Just when Thor’s about to die from being slow, a cool hand touched his shoulder, the minty scent came closer up and spoke: “Mind him, he’s an oaf. He does call you Rabbit, just so you know. I guess all blondes do share a type; overly built and stupid as they are.”

 

Rocket hummed and turned to Quill in the far end of the field, running around Gamora wanting her attention.

 

“I’m Groot! I’m. Groot!” Groot exclaimed as he waved his hand in the middle of the other’s conversation, the air thickened with awkwardness.

 

“No!” Thor yelled with an embarrassed smile. “I am not Quill and Loki’s not Gamora! He’s my brother!”

“I am adopted, Thor. A brother from another mother I am,” Loki gave Groot a beautiful smile and said softly.

Groot wobbled in his pot while yelling happily: “I’m Groot! I am Groot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving this cute little Groot. Hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Always ready to read comments. Suggest on language structure or anything, even a suggestion on story theme can do.


End file.
